Collaborate
by Drer'Ahv
Summary: Zim fans, we need your help. Nickelodeon has offered to bring Zim back, as has Jhonen - however, you must work for this future. Read.
1. Chapter 1

The Invader Zim fanbase, if they want any more episodes, needs to listen.

We are currently in the process of a massive operation called Operation Head Pigeons. The purpose of this operation; to mass-call Nickelodeon in order to bring back Invader Zim. Nick already stated that they are willing to bring it back if they receive enough demand, as did Jhonen (google "mindspill" for his blog). We shall be the demand.

We must work as a team - bring the Invader Zim fanbase together. We all wanted to do this, and now we have a chance to. 5000 people is no small feat, bu that doesn't mean that it is impossible. The Invader Zim fanbase is huge, and, dare I say this, absolutely insane - we've kept the interest in this cartoon at maximum for a decade now. We can't just keep quiet and hope for other people to do our work for us. We MUST work for this if we want anything to happen. Spread he word, get people out there. This is our time to shine.  
We must link this on fansites, in guestbooks, on DeviantArt groups and imageboards. The 5000 people ARE out there, we just need to reach them.  
Work together, and this is more than just possible - it's a promise.

If you wish to help, if you wish to bring back he one show we've been writing about, agonizing over pairings, storylines, character motivations for God knows how long, then Google "Operation Head Pigeons facebook". Join. Bring back the show.

We need your help. Be the demand. Bring it back.

**EDIT 10-15-10:** I am incredibly glad that so many people are taking an interest in this project, and are being positive about this - on dA I got less than receptive feedback while trying to round everyone up. But you know what? That's okay. Not everyone has to believe this will work - and if you don't think this will, if you want to ream us all out, then please back out of this little "story" now and go to a different one. Reaming is not needed here, and, quite honestly, will not stop us.

However, if you believe this will work, if you want to help but aren't sure how, then go to my profile. There are links there, both to Jhonen's blog and to Operation Head Pigeons. Copy-paste his blog if you do not believe he will come back; copy-paste the link to Operation Head Pigeons if you want to be the 5000. Tallest Sarah will post the phone numbers to Nick on December 2nd - our raid day, and our deadline for the 5000.

**EDIT 10-16-10: ** New information on the next raid! We have a new, upcoming raid scheduled for October 21st. It is named Operation Spooky Doom. Put it on your calendar or write a note to yourself if you want to help - the phone numbers to Nick are in Operation Head Pigeon's blog, of which there are links to in my profile.

**EDIT 10-17-10:** I am excited that so many of you are really into this project - It is times like these that I can truly say that I am proud to be part of the Invader Zim fandom. This is truly one of the most receptive, supportive, and unified fandoms I have ever been a part of - and in my eyes, that is beautiful.

However, I also understand some of you are afraid of calling Nickelodeon - which I can relate to, as calling up a corporation that is notorious for biting their customers' heads off does have its own fear factor. I almost did not call them at first - the idea of having a voice on the other end was terrifying, a voice speaking for a large network even more so.

However, **you must not let yourself fear them.** To fear them is to give them power, a power that no man or woman should be able to hold over you. And believe me, that is all they are - human. If you were to see them, you would not be able to differentiate them from the rest of the crowd. If you were to talk to them, they would have their own interests and fears. If you were to stab them, they would bleed.

**They are not the demon gods that we make them out to be. **They can be unfair, yes, they can be rude and nasty and hateful - they **cannot**, however, **make us fear them. **They do not have the power to silence you any more than any other human. Do not let Viacom's status force you into being mute. Even if they try to intimidate us, we must not back down. This is our war, and it is fought with phones and words. The pen is far mightier than the sword, and do not let them fool you into thinking otherwise.

Every man counts in this fight. Do not become the passive observer because of one corporation's antics. **They cannot do anything to harm you.**

This is not just about bringing Invader Zim back. It is about proving that we can be heard. It is about proving to them that no matter their tactics, they **cannot control us.**


	2. RESPONSE TO VIACOM

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is an actual letter that is being sent out to Viacom in response to their two previous rather malicious letters. In these letters they repeatedly called us "little children" and "malicious" whislt also claiming that they shall never listen to anything we have to say and that they told Jhonen many awful things about us.

This is my response.

* * *

Dearest Viacom,

In your previous two letters you have insisted that you will not listen to our petition, that our efforts are in vain, and that Jhonen Vasquez disapproves most strongly. Within _this_ letter I shall take these points and deconstruct them, as you seem very adamant.

Please understand that I am a simple fan, not a leader nor anyone else of importance for that matter, and for this reason you probably do not want to hear from me. That will _not_, however, stop me from trying.

_Your first point; you say you shall never listen. _

This, in itself, almost needs no commentary. Even if a large amount of your customers claim that they would do anything to have this show back, you still would not listen? Excuse me for saying this, my good Sir, but that seems to be rather counter-productive to marketing. To the best of my understanding good marketing is listening to what the people want, and reacting like so. Even if a large portion of your customer base up and _left_ due to some profound reason, you _still_ would not listen? I am no businesswoman, but the very idea seems absurd.

Your reasoning behind ignoring the petition are, to the best of my understanding, rather vague - you will not listen because a few fans were rude to you, whilst hundreds of others were perfectly civil? That seems like a child's emotional overreaction, when a child cries over the fact that the piñata would not break even when the rest of his birthday was fantastic. You cannot tell me you are going to ignore _every_ fan of _Invader Zim_ because a _handful_ were rude - not only is that bad for business, it just makes you, Sir, seem as immature as us.

To be quite honest, Viacom, your claim of never listening not only appears to be a bluff, but a redundant one at that. If you never listened you would not be the business tycoon you are today. If you stop listening you will eventually cease to be a business altogether. That is not a threat, it is fact, and it is the fact that has driven all businesses either to their height or to their grave. By simply acknowledging that Operation Head Pigeons even _exists _you prove that you listen. Right now, you seem like a child sticking their fingers in their ears, telling their underlings they aren't listening and then a second later joining in on the conversation. Sir, if you wish to know a humble fan's opinion on this, then listen; _we do not appear to be the childish ones in this situation, you do._

_Your second point: All of our efforts will be in vain._

Sir, I hope you do realize that this only makes us more determined to prove you wrong. You say all of our efforts will be in vain - but why? Is it that you simply do not believe we will succeed, or is this part of the "never listening" point? My good Sir, do not question our abilities of succeeding, as we will simply keep calling until we do.

May I ask you to think of the internet as the collective human consciousness - after all, it is where we upload all of our thoughts, our videos, our blogs and music. Essentially, despite the fact that it sounds disturbingly New Age, the internet _is_ the collective human consciousness. A giant informational library, databasing all the information in the world.

Know then, that we are spreading Operation Head Pigeons across the internet - the collective consciousness - at what must be for you a disturbingly fast pace. We have learned to post in anything and everything with people, and we have become exceedingly efficient at it. I have no doubt that you already know we have reached 1,000 members after a month - is this not a sign that the people want _Invader Zim_ back? Do you see your own stubborn insistence on "not listening" as a test of wills, the Operation Vs. The Corporation? Or is it a simple defense mechanism against a few irritating internet trolls?

My good Sir, in your own interest I would suggest avoiding the idea of telling us that what we are doing is impossible. We take that as a challenge.

Sir, you have proven that our efforts are not in vain by simply emailing us. For that I must thank you - you listened, and you answered. _Our efforts are not in vain because you have already listened, and furthermore will listen in the future._

_Your third point: Jhonen Vasquez, the maker of Invader Zim, disapproves greatly._

This, by far, has to be one of the most difficult points to argue with, as Mr. Vasquez is quite entitled to his opinion - it is also difficult to respond to as we are not quite sure what has transpired between you and him.

However, I will assume, based on previously mentioned actions, that you informed him only of the handful of members that were exceedingly obscene. Seeing as you only reacted to the obscene members, it seems that they would have been your topic of choice in a discussion with Mr. Vasquez. From this point I will assume all you have told him is bad news, as that is all you have reacted to, and that this is what is garnering his negative reaction. It is quite easy to color one's opinion of a certain group if you simply filter what one hears of them - ironically enough, this is a war tactic. (Not so ironically however, it is also utilized by most people that wish to distort one's perception of a group, and can also be seen in schools, elections, gossip magazines, news broadcasts, and protests. It seems rather ingrained in our psyche.)

However, if you did detach yourself from the situation emotionally, and reported to him only the facts, and he still harbors a strong dislike for our cause, then know this - _we are only working to get the show back. _He has said himself that he would enjoy returning to the Invader Zim universe, and Nickelodeon has also shown interest. They said that the only issue was, however, the lack of demand. _We_ are going to _be_ the demand. That is _all_ we are doing, no more, no less. Do not tell an extremely large fan base that there is not enough demand and expect that they won't be clamoring to prove you wrong.

Viacom, Jhonen Vasquez, you _both_ may dislike our cause, but you have _both_ told us_ the only thing standing in the way of the return of Invader Zim is lack of demand_. Do not be surprised that we are arguing our point. Do not be angry that we are fighting for it.

Before I close this letter, I would like to touch upon one last thing. In your first letter to the Operation, you insisted on referring to us as small children, and then proceed to call our leader "child". You then demand that we treat you with respect. Sir, it is quite hard to do this when you are so condescending not only to us, but to the entire _Invader Zim_ fanbase. It is downright hypocritical. Understand that I am treating you with respect right now because I wish to give you a chance - however if this behavior persists I will be forced to use a much less pleasant tone. My mother along with several other members are far above the age reciprocal of "child", so I hope you understand my issue with this phrasing.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I am sure you are a much more lovely person than my initial impression suggested.

Sincerely,

Alexia Vithadas


End file.
